1. Field
This disclosure relates to electronic circuits. More specifically, this disclosure generally relates to an injection-locked oscillator (ILO), for example, in an integrated circuit device.
2. Related Art
The mobile computing revolution has enhanced the efficiency in how people communicate and interact with one another. Mobile devices are usually designed to meet stringent power constraints so that they can operate on batteries for a reasonably long time. To reduce power consumption, mobile devices may use circuits that have multiple power modes. Specifically, a mobile device may need to transition a circuit rapidly from one power mode to another power mode.
Some circuits may not be suitable for use in devices that have multiple power modes, especially if the circuits need to be transitioned rapidly from one power mode to another power mode. Further, in some circuits, latency may be incurred when recovering from power down modes. Specifically, powering up an ILO can create unpredictable transients in the ILO's output clock signal. Furthermore, latching and unlatching the ILO's output clock signal synchronously with respect to the input clock signal is not practical at high clock frequencies.